


You Survived: And got Your Revenge

by ProblematicFave (PriestGuts)



Series: Boyfriend to Death [2]
Category: Boyfriend to Death (Visual Novel)
Genre: Blood, Blood and Gore, Bloodplay, Breathplay, Cannibalism, Choking, Dubious Consent, Emetophilia, Emetophobia, Eye Gouging, Eye Licking, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Necrophilia, Oral Fixation, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Role Reversal, Torture Porn, Vomit, Vomit Mention, torture kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 06:30:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7880146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PriestGuts/pseuds/ProblematicFave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh how the tables have tabled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Survived: And got Your Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> This is loosely based on what happens in the "Strade Stabbed you Back" ending just with...a pleasant twist~

You woke up in a cold sweat.  You must have dozed off at some point or another after Strade stitched you up.  Your leg was still sore and you felt a little bitter over the fact that he’d stabbed you so deep.  Even if you lived that would take forever to heal.  What an asshole.  With a huffing sigh, you shifted against your bonds and found, to your surprise, that they were a little loose.

 

You struggled a little harder at that and sighed in relief when your wrist came out.  You rubbed it gingerly.  Rope burn was a bitch.  Well...you figured you should try and find a weapon to defend yourself with now that you were free for the time being.  You knew that you couldn’t escape just yet if the footsteps above you were anything to go by.  They clearly weren’t Strade’s footsteps.  They were too soft.  Someone else was here.  

 

It hurt to stand up, but you knew that you needed to.  Slowly, you limped over to the workbench to start going through the things there.  You needed to find something quickly.  Oh.  A knife.  Perfect.  That would be easy enough to hide.  And so you did.  You sat back down against the pole to fake still being bound with the knife beneath you.  Now all you could do was wait.

 

You cried out when you felt a sharp kick against your thigh, causing the stitches to rip slightly.  Oh.  Strade was back.  Jerk.  It sucked that he was such a psycho, not that you really had any room to talk, because he really was gorgeous; almost a little too much so.  

 

“Hey, buddy.  Want something to eat before we get started for the day?” he asked in that thick accent of his.  Curse your attraction to breathy voices.  You shifted at the unwelcome arousal that you felt creeping in.  Amber eyes flicked down at your fidgeting.  You saw his lips curl a small bit more.  “Something...uncomfortable~?”

 

You simply snorted and drew a leg up to stretch it a little.  “No.”

 

“No?  No what?” He asked with a raise of his eyebrows.

 

“I’m not hungry,” you clarified.  You were, but you didn’t want anything that he could give you.  You didn’t trust it.

 

“Oh.  Well.  Suit yourself then,” he hummed as he unwrapped it and bit off nearly have of the bar in just one bite.  You really wanted to make a comment about him fitting a lot in his mouth, but you highly doubted that that would go over very well.  “So...we’re getting to know each other quite well now actually and I really think that we should take our relationship -mmmmph- to the next level.  I’m sure that you agree.  I mean...look how excited you are already,” he laughed, still with a mouthful of food, reaching between your legs to give the front of your pants a soft pat.  You winced.  It didn’t hurt, and you knew that it could have been a lot worse, but it was still a little surprising.

 

“Oh absolutely,” you hissed through your teeth.  Strade did not miss the sarcasm in your tone and you were rewarded with a sharp slap that left your cheek stinging and would probably bruise after a while.  So why did it turn you on so much?

 

“Since you’re so EAGER, I’ll even let you pick your poison,” he hummed, narrowing his eyes as his lips spread into a sadistic grin.  He moved slowly over to the workbench and you felt your heart hammer in your chest.  You hoped to whatever high power was out there that he didn’t notice that the knife was missing.  Thankfully...it seemed that he didn’t, coming back over to you with a hammer and drill.  “So...what’ll it be?” 

 

Shit, shit, SHIT.

 

This was a fucking lose/lose situation.  For all you knew he planned to drill right through your skull.  But...for either weapon he’d have to get really close.  Maybe this was your chance.  You noticed that he was looking a little impatient with how long you were taking to chose...so you slowly raised your hand to point at the drill as you shifted a bit to get the knife a little closer to your back and not quite so hidden beneath your ass.

 

If looks could kill, the malicious grin that Strade gave you in that moment would have had you a rotting corpse before you could even blink.  Another throb of arousal.  “I was really hoping that you’d pick this one~” he purred, moving to crouch down in front of you.  You tried your best to look tough, but at the flash of a smooth, pink tongue out against pearly teeth made you shiver and shake.

 

You didn’t even get a chance to protest before you felt a sharp grinding in your foot causing you to hiss again.  You refused to scream for him.  Pain wasn’t as bad anymore.  You could handle it.  Or so you thought.  You let out a gasp when Strade twisted the bit of the drill causing it to chip away at your bones.  You knew that he wouldn’t stop until you let loose, so scream you did.  You gave in and cried out, voice raspy from all the previous screaming that you had done over the past few days; not all of it for bad reasons honestly.  You were fucked.  Figuratively and literally.

 

You could see that, once again, your screaming was causing a very specific reaction in the German.  You were just waiting for your chance.  You were so close.

 

Strade pulled the end of the drill from your foot to jam his finger into the hole instead.  The pain was terrible but not unbearable.  There was a lot worse that he could do to you and you knew it.  The amber eyed man lifted his hand to his mouth to suck the blood from his appendage with a pleased hum.  You couldn’t help yourself anymore.

 

A soft moan passed your lips, which seemed to surprise Strade more than slightly.  “Now what was that?  Do you like that, Schatzi?”  You couldn’t stop yourself from nodding.  Your body betrayed you.

 

Strade obviously wasn’t going to complain.  His lips curled into one of those sickeningly cheerful smiles again as he moved to lean over you, his mouth hot on your neck as his arms moved to reach around and untie your bonds.  He froze when he felt that one of your wrists definitely wasn’t tied up.

 

Now.

 

You gripped the knife behind you tightly and lashed out, managing to lodge it deep into his chest.  You knew that you had missed any of his internal organs, but it was enough to stun him.  You kicked him roughly in the gut with your uninjured foot, sending him to the floor.  You heard him gasp as his skull connected with the concrete briefly.  You moved as quickly as you could, grabbing the first tool that you could.  

 

A nail gun.

 

Luckily, he had left it plugged in where he’d decided to use your forearm for target practice a couple days ago.  You hesitated for just a moment until you saw Strade starting to sit up.  You fired off a nail into his shoulder to stun him again before moving to straddle his stomach.  You pressed the end of the gun to his forearm and pulled the trigger again, forcing a nail through his flesh and bone and pinning it to the concrete, trapping him there.

 

The noise that he made when the nail pierced his flesh was a mixture of pain and pleasure, which didn’t help your own arousal in the least.  He tried to grab at you with his uninjured arm, but he was slowed from shock and you managed to shoot another nail into his other shoulder to immobilize him.  You grabbed his wrist and forced it down, putting one more nail in him, right through his palm.  Slowly, you sat back, still astride his stomach, to admire your work.

 

Squishy.

 

Boy, did he look mad.  But he also looked rather...proud?  If nothing else, his erection sure hadn’t diminished and was pressing right up against your ass.  It made your own cheeks flush.  You couldn’t help yourself.  You moved your hand to the knife that was still lodged in his chest and gripped it tightly to slowly start twisting it.  You reveled in the groan that he let loose, making his chest rumble.  The reverberating vibrations didn’t help either.  

 

You hated him, but…

 

Fuck it.

 

You jerked the knife roughly out of his chest to watch his shirt soak with his own blood.  Red was a nice colour on him.  Strade hissed again, causing a little bit of drool to slip down his cheek.  

 

“What?  Nothing to say now,  **_Buddy_ ** ,” you laughed.  “We were getting along so well.”  

 

You could get used to this.  He looked so helpless and so...infuriated.  It was kind of sexy.  You leaned down and ran your tongue up from his jaw to the corner of his eye, taking the knife and pressing it into his shoulder as slowly as you could.  The noise he made was music to your ears.  Moving your mouth down to his neck, you couldn’t help but bite down roughly just to hear him moan again.

 

He seemed to be enjoying this as much as you were, even with how mad he was about having the tables turned on him.  You slipped the knife back out of his shoulder to run it up his torso, slicing off buttons as you went.  

 

What a hairy guy.  Just your type.  You slid a hand up his torso up to his throat and gave it a testing squeeze.  His jaw parted to try and pull in a breath, but you just squeezed tighter.  Strade gave a wheezing choke as you released his throat to let him breathe for just a moment.  

 

His expression said anger, but his eyes were practically begging you to continue.  Who were you to deny him.

 

You moved your other hand to be around his throat as well, gripping it roughly.  You felt a weird shift, almost like when you squeeze a tube too hard and it starts to cave in on itself.  You let go again to let him draw another breath, his eyes watering slightly.  When you felt that he’d gotten to breath for long enough, you decided to be a little bit more daring and slid three fingers into his mouth, rubbing them against his tongue and down into his throat.

 

Strade’s eyes widened and you felt him heave beneath you, gagging around your fingers.  Too much.  You didn’t feel like making him vomit.  Yet.

 

Deciding that you’d had enough fun toying with him, you shifted so that you were straddling his hips, reaching down to undo the button and zipper of his pants.  The front of his boxers were already wet with the pearls of pre ejaculate leaking from the head of his cock.  Poor thing.

 

Well..you hadn’t seen any sort of lube around so you’d just have to make due with what you had on hand and rammed your fingers into the hole you’d created in his chest, coating them in his blood.  Using this to help work yourself open only seemed to get Strade even more heated, bucking his hips up against your own.  He ground his teeth together with his frustration.  

 

Enough teasing.

 

You both groaned as you lowered yourself down on his erection.  Poor man was so far gone at this point that he couldn’t even find anything to say.  Neither of you would last long like this, especially not after you took the knife again and rammed it into his stomach.  

 

That was what finally made him cry out.  You withdrew the knife and leaned forward to once again run your tongue up his face.  This time however, you didn’t stop at the corner of his eye.  Oh no.  You ran your tongue right across that amber orb, causing him to shudder.

 

“Did that not feel good?” you asked, voice strained from the effort of bouncing yourself on his cock.  “I know something that feels worse.”

 

You picked up the knife once more and ran the tip up against his cheek, not cutting the flesh yet.  He started to struggle now, a flicker of fear in his expression.  The tremble of his lip turned you on more than anything else had in your entire life.  

 

Strade cried out again as you sunk the knife into his eye socket to pop out the sphere, leaning down to take it into your mouth to bite through the optic nerve.  The hole in his skull gushed blood as you sank your teeth through his eye, shuddering at the liquid that oozed out of it.  

 

The sickened look Strade gave you when you shoved your fingers into his eye hole almost made all of the pain worth it.  

 

“You know...I still don’t quite feel even, Strade,” you hummed once you had swallowed his eyeball and slowly sunk the knife down into his skull and twisted, his last shuddering breath coinciding with your own intense orgasm. Knowing that you were now technically fucking a dead body was pretty exhilarating .

 

You were free now and it...felt...kind of awful.  

  
It was really a shame that this hadn’t worked out the way that you’d been hoping that it had.  But at least you were alive.  

**Author's Note:**

> Another one down and like...10 more to go because I am super inspired by this game. Who doesn't like role reversal. This one was a ton of fun to work on and I actually really can't wait to do more. It's really nice to be able to write so many kinks all at once.


End file.
